Examples of helmets with protective devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,054, 3,783,450, 4,051,555, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 190,716.
Heretofore, in playing racquet ball and similar sports involving a ball and a racquet, the user's eyes have been injured, particularly by impact of the ball to the eye, or impacts from a racquet or from a wall.
Heretofore, a player is reluctant to look rearward, watching the other player in order to ascertain the other player's actions, for fear of a head or eye impact.